Les Tamotes
by ErzaKH
Summary: [Défi : Révolution] Les "Tamotes" ? Mais c'est quoi cette chose ? Vous êtes intrigués ? Venez lire ! [Résumé nul, mais on s'en fiche ! :D]


**_Avouez, vous avez été intrigué par le titre ! xD Cette fic est de la pure parodie, basée sur le thème "Révolution". Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre d'avoir respecté à la lettre le thème, mais bon ... J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !_**

 ** _Le résultat ne me plait pas vraiment ... Mais il est trop tard pour changer maintenant x)_**

 ** _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! ;)_**

* * *

L'étrange histoire que je vais vous conter ici nous vient d'un très lointain passé. Elle prend place dans un drôle de château. Sa forme était étrange. Tellement insolite que je ne saurai vous le décrire précisément. Son nom ? Le Manoir Oblivion. Pourquoi « Manoir » et pas « Château » ? Je ne sais pas moi ! Sans doute parce que ça sonnait mieux ! « Le Château Oblivion » : ce n'était pas classe du tout ! Enfin bon, revenons à notre histoire …

Dans cette immense demeure vivaient un bon roi et son unique fille. Le nom du souverain était Ansem, peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ? Son peuple l'adorait tellement qu'il avait hérité du surnom d'« Ansem le Sage ». En effet, de tous les rois qui avaient pu régner jusqu'ici, seul lui avait eu l'idée d'inventer cette chose merveilleuse que nous appelons tous aujourd'hui la « Tomate ». A l'époque, son nom était tout autre. « Tamote ». Et oui, la langue française évolue. Et les mots aussi. Pas seulement l'organe dans la bouche des français. Seulement, Ansem avait oublié de dire si son invention était un fruit ou un légume. Et cela a malheureusement créé une grande guerre qui perdure à travers les âges. Guerre infinie. Non, plus sérieusement, vous vous êtes attendu à quoi ? Qu'il inventa le téléphone portable ?

La princesse avait quant à elle le doux prénom de Naminé. Elle passait son temps à dessiner. Elle s'inspirait pour cela de son quotidien. C'était donc ainsi qu'elle dessinait sans cesse des tomates. En effet, il semblait impossible de faire deux pas sans croiser une seule fois ce fruit … ou ce légume. Et la jolie Naminé en avait un peu marre, de la tomate.

Je viens ici de vous faire deux magnifiques paragraphes tout ça pour vous dire que l'on s'en fiche pas mal de la tomate car elle n'aura aucune influence sur la suite de notre histoire. Surpris, hein ? Allez-y, balancez-moi des tomates ! Je sais à quel point vous en mourez d'envie ! Non, en fait, elles en auront de l'influence. Cette fois-ci, commençons réellement l'histoire.

Assise à son bureau, Naminé dessinait. Une tomate. Oui, elles sont partout, j'y peux rien moi ! C'est le récit qui veut ça ! Reprenons : Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La princesse se stoppa dans son activité.

« Entrez. » Autorisa la blonde.

Dans un grincement, la porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'une jeune fille aux cheveux courts et bruns apparue. Elle sourit en regardant Naminé. Elles devaient avoir environ le même âge, c'est-à-dire entre seize et dix-sept ans.

« Ah, Xion, c'est vous. Que se passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas déjà l'heure du bain de tamotes, si ? »

La jeune fille, la dite Xion, secoua négativement la tête.

« C'est le roi, Votre Altesse. Il veut vous voir.

\- C'est Père ? Il veut me voir ? Répéta niaisement la princesse.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire.

\- Oui, c'est ce que vous venez de dire. »

Maintenant, vous êtes au courant. Naminé était certes la plus belle jeune fille du royaume, mais il arrivait que, des fois, son cerveau se déconnecte totalement du monde. Comme ici. Et elle disait beaucoup d'âneries, à cause de cela.

La blonde regardait toujours sa domestique droit dans les yeux.

« Votre père vous attend, Princesse. Répéta la noiraude.

\- Ah, oui, Père ! »

Naminé déposa délicatement son crayon rouge puis se leva. Elle prit ensuite soin de défroisser sa longue robe blanche. La jeune fille tendit ensuite son bras vers Xion, signe qu'elle se sentait prête à partir. Bras dessus, bras dessous, les deux adolescentes quittèrent ensemble la pièce et si dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Xion resta à l'entrée, tandis que Naminé avançait en direction du grand Ansem le Sage. Sur l'allée, elle fut accueillie non pas par un long tapis de velours rouge mais bel et bien par deux superbes rangées de tomates bien fraîches ! Comment un souverain pouvait-il être autant fasciné par son invention au point d'en semer de partout dans son palais ?! Même cela sa propre fille l'ignorait.

Une fois devant l'illustre Ansem le Sage, la jolie blonde s'inclina courtoisement, comme selon la coutume de l'époque.

« Vous souhaitiez me … Commença-t-elle.

\- N'oubliez pas votre belle-mère ! Coupa le roi. »

La jeune fille se retint de lâcher un juron. « Crotte de chèvre ! » voulait-elle crier haut et fort. Comment ça, pourquoi « chèvre » ? Vous n'avez pas lu ma fanfiction « Vacances entre amis » ?! Vous manquez une référence là ! Bon, pas grave. Revenons à notre charmante amie.

Naminé se décala légèrement devant le trône à droite de son père, autrefois réservé à sa mère. Elle s'inclina poliment. Sa belle-mère ressemblait à une grosse tomate. Littéralement. _C'était_ une tomate. On l'avait juste dotée d'une perruque brune et dessiné des yeux. Vous voyez maintenant jusqu'où va la folie du père pour ce légume … ou ce fruit ?

« Vous souhaitiez me parler ? Reprit calmement la jeune fille en se replaçant devant son père.

\- Mon enfant, vous êtes, après les tamotes bien entendu, ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. C'est pour cela que je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. »

Ansem le Sage se leva et déposa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille. La princesse fronça les sourcils. Elle sourit cependant niaisement, pour ne pas inquiéter son géniteur.

« Que se passe-t-il, Père ? Vous m'inquiétez …

\- Ma petite Naminé. Je vous ais trouvé un époux ! »

La blonde papillonna légèrement des paupières. Forcément en fait. Le temps que l'information lui arriva bien au cerveau, aussi … Avait-elle bien entendu ?

« Je ne fais cela que pour votre bonheur, certainement pas pour l'argent ! »

Le souverain du Manoir Oblivion lâcha sa fille et s'avança légèrement vers les grandes portes. Il tapa deux fois des mains.

« Faites entrer le seigneur Crépuscule ! » Ordonna le roi.

Aucune réponse. Aucun mouvement. Rien.

« J'ai dit : faites entrer le seigneur Crépuscule ! » Tonna encore plus fort Ansem.

Xion, alors perdue dans ses pensées, sursauta. Elle leva la tête. Mis à part les deux membres de la famille royale, les rangées de tomates, et la grosse tomate déguisée en reine, la jeune fille ne voyait pas à qui son maître s'adressait.

« Vous m'avez parlé ? Demanda-t-elle sans pression.

\- Bien sûr que c'est à toi que je parle ! A qui d'autre ?! Aux tamotes ?!

\- Ca aurait pu … » Marmonna la noiraude dans sa barbe.

La jeune fille aux cheveux de jais se précipita vers les grandes portes. Derrière se trouvait un fort beau jeune homme, assit sur son magnifique cheval blanc. Ses cheveux blond or et ses yeux bleus océan lui donnaient un visage d'ange. Si Xion n'aimait pas les filles, sans doute se serait-elle jetée dessus ! Même elle ne restait pas insensible à son charme ! Sans doute devait-il avoir le même âge que la princesse et sa domestique.

Ce dernier s'avança en direction de sa future épouse et du roi. Alors qu'il allait descendre de sa monture, le jeune prince se prit les pieds dans le truc qui lui servait à monter sur sa selle – chut ! C'est pas vrai, ça se voit pas que je sais pas comment ça s'appelle ! - et se fracassa le crâne contre deux ou trois tomates. Grâce à elles, le jeune homme s'en sortit sans dommages. Pour une fois que ces tomates servaient à quelque chose ! Un peu honteux, le prince se releva en titubant. Il était couvert de jus de tomates. Restée à l'arrière, la noiraude faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais l'effort se ressentait beaucoup plus du côté de Naminé. Même si elle le trouvait assez charmant, la jeune demoiselle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aimer. Car son cœur était déjà pris par quelqu'un d'autre.

Le seigneur Crépuscule s'avança droitement en direction de la princesse et d'Ansem le Sage. Il fixait Naminé avec un drôle d'air, comme fasciné par elle. Et cette dernière n'aimait pas être détaillée ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un homme posa les yeux sur elle.

Le jeune prince s'inclina courtoisement devant le roi. Il fallait toujours commencer par le roi. Même si le blond aurait largement préféré saluer sa divine promise en premier. Cela fait, il se tourna vers Naminé. Alors qu'il allait faire un baise-main à la princesse, ce dernier se prit malencontreusement les pieds dans sa longue cape rouge de prince – quelle idée aussi de mettre une cape ! Tout le monde sait très bien que c'est super handicapant ! - et se vautra de nouveau lamentablement au sol. Et cette fois-ci, pas de tomates pour lui venir en aide. Vous voyez ! Elles sont pas toujours présentes ! A l'arrière, Xion ne put cette fois-là contenir ses rires. Voyant que son amie riait, Naminé ne put les retenir elle non plus. Seulement, son père lui lança un regard noir, et cela eut pour effet de la refroidir, mais surtout de la faire taire. Le jeune homme se releva avec difficulté, puis reprit comme si de rien n'était. Il prit délicatement la main de la princesse et y déposa un long et affreux bisous baveux. Une fois fini, la blonde s'empressa de s'essuyer la main sur sa robe.

« Mon cœur brûlait de vous rencontrer ! Dit le prince. Mon nom est Roxas. Je vous pris, marrions-nous dès ce soir ! »

Pour toute réponse, la demoiselle le gifla.

« Il est hors de question que je vous épouse ! Je préfère encore mourir étouffée en mangeant une tamote pourrie ! »

A ces mots, la jeune fille courut en direction de ses appartements. Xion à ses talons. Cette dernière la suppliait d'ailleurs de s'arrêter, mais la blonde ne voulait malheureusement rien écouter.

Roxas tourna la tête vers Ansem le Sage, confus.

« Je crois qu'elle ne m'aime pas. » En conclut-il.

Le souverain s'assit de nouveau sur son trône puis son visage afficha un air de psychopathe. Une drôle d'idée venait de submerger dans son esprit. Et pour une fois, elle n'avait rien à avoir avec les tomates.

« Elle vous aimera, croyez-moi … »

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Que pouvait-il bien avoir en tête ?

« Et sinon, avez-vous déjà goûté la spécialité du pays ? Changea le roi de sujet.

\- Les tamotes ?

\- Celles-là même !

\- Non, jamais.

\- Alors c'est le moment ! »

Le roi empoigna son futur gendre et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, foncèrent à toute vitesse en direction des cuisines.

* * *

Xion tambourinait violemment contre la porte de la chambre de Naminé. Bien évidemment, elle avait pensé à fermer sa porte à clef. Ca aurait été bien trop facile, sinon !

« Princesse, je vous en prie, ouvrez-moi la porte ! Répétait-elle sans arrêts.

\- Laissez-moi seule ! » Rétorquait la blonde.

Au bout d'un certain temps, la noiraude abandonna toute tentative de la résonner. Elle comprit facilement que cela ne servait à rien et qu'elle perdait inutilement son temps. Et l'entendre pleurer à chaudes larmes lui brisait le cœur.

« Si vous changez d'avis, tenta tout de même la jeune domestique, vous savez où me trouver. »

La jeune fille retourna à contrecœur à ses tâches ménagères. Elle devait trouver une solution pour l'aider, la sortir de là. Mais rien, pour l'instant, ne lui venait en tête.

En chemin, complètement perdue dans ses pensées, l'adolescente marcha sur une tomate. Et puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Bientôt, ses bottes noires furent totalement recouvertes de jus de tomates. Certains, qui passaient par là comme de par hasard, remarquèrent ses bottes rouges. On aurait dit du sang. De plus, Xion avait mis une capuche et baissait la tête. Comme une tueuse … ! Tout le mode rebroussait chemin en la voyant, ou alors s'écartait le plus possible d'elle. Mais cela, la jeune fille ne semblait pas le remarquer …

* * *

Le soir avait fini par tomber et toujours aucunes nouvelles de Naminé. La jeune fille n'avait osé se montrer devant quiconque avait demandé à s'entretenir avec elle. Roxas avait demandé : elle lui avait hurlé dessus. Ansem le Sage avait demandé : elle avait gentiment refusé – ça s'améliorait. Xion avait demandé : aucune réponse. Étonnée par ce silence, la noiraude trouva un moyen de défoncer la porte. Elle prit pour cela un gigantesque maillet qui traînait dans une des nombreuses pièces du château qui étaient tombées à l'oubli depuis la création des tomates. La plupart de ces salles poussiéreuses contenaient des armes, car faire la guerre au grand roi du Manoir Oblivion était tout simplement une chose impensable. Les royaumes voisins le vénérait depuis l'invention des tomates. Certains avaient essayé, notamment le grand royaume connu sous le nom de l'Organisation XIII, mais avait lâchement abandonné en voyant les immenses remparts de tomates qui entouraient la forteresse. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à cela. Mais revenons plutôt à notre amie Xion et son maillet.

D'un coup sec, la noiraude abattit son arme sur la pauvre porte. Elle céda sous le violent coup.

« Désolée ! S'écria la jeune domestique par delà le bruit que faisait les décombres. Mais je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien ! … »

L'adolescente entra sans demander. Elle balaya la chambre d'un rapide regard. Xion écarquilla grand les yeux. Naminé ne s'y trouvait pas. Peut-être était-elle partie manger sa tarte aux tomates, dont une part avait été spécialement gardée pour elle ? Sans doute.

La noiraude allait donc ressortir lorsqu'elle remarqua un lettre sur le bureau. Elle l'a pris, l'ouvrit, puis l'a lu. La jeune fille s'imagina le pire : une fuite ? l'annonce d'un amour secret ? un suicide ?! voire pire !?

Le cœur battant follement, les mots disaient dans sa tête :

« Yo ! Salut à toi qui viens d'ouvrir cette lettre ! (En espérant qu'elle soit ouverte un jour …)

Alors voilà, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, nan parce que ça serait dur de t'indiquer quatre chemins différents : j'ai enlevé la princesse ! Si tu veux la revoir, donne-moi la fabrique de tamotes , et fais de moi l'Homme le plus riche du pays ! Ou du monde … ? Je sais pas, je sais pas compter … Bref, viens chez moi, c'est 13 000, allée des flammes, volcan n°8. Je vous attends avec impatience !

Signé,

Le Kidnappeur de Feu. »

Furieuse, Xion se précipita vers la salle du trône. Elle devait immédiatement prévenir le roi !

* * *

Ansem le Sage discutait joyeusement de comment il avait découvert les tomates avec Roxas. Ce dernier s'ennuyait à mourir. Il s'en fichait pas mal, de ces histoires de légumes … ou de fruits … Et puis, de toute façon, le jeune prince ne l'écoutait pas. Ses pensées étaient plutôt dirigées vers la princesse. Que faisait-elle actuellement ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle donc pas sortir de sa chambre ? Lui en voulait-elle ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal !

« Mon Seigneur ! » Hurla soudainement Xion.

La domestique venait d'entrer grâce à un escalier de service ne servant qu'aux domestiques ainsi qu'en cas d'urgence. Et il en s'agissait d'un, de cas d'urgence ! La noiraude arriva à hauteur du roi et de son futur gendre. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses cuisses, reprenant difficilement son souffle.

« Allons quoi ? Parle ! »

La jeune fille se releva et regarda son Maître droit dans les yeux. Leurs couleurs jaunes orangés ne lui faisaient aucunement peur.

« C'est Naminé votre Majesté !

\- La princesse ? Intervint Roxas. Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Xion lança un regard noir au jeune homme.

« Alors toi, avec tes airs de prince charmant, la ramène pas hein !

\- Pa … pardon ? Fit le blond, avec un regard ahuri.

\- Retourne te fracasser la tronche sur les tamotes puis tu reviendras me parler après !

\- Eh ! »

Le prince du Crépuscule baissa les yeux et remarqua avec amusement les chaussures rouges de la jeune domestique.

« Déjà, apprends à marcher, toi aussi. »

La noiraude alla répliquer lorsque Ansem le Sage se leva soudainement

de son trône et hurla :

« Cela suffit ! »

Le père de Naminé se pencha et ramassa deux tomates. Il en jeta une sur Xion, puis une autre sur Roxas. Il se rassit tranquillement sur son trône, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

« Revenons à ma fille, je vous prie. »

La jeune fille s'essuya le visage d'un revers de bras avant de reprendre :

« Je disais : c'est Naminé ! Elle a été kidnappée !

\- Kidnappée ?! Répétèrent en chœur le roi et le prince.

\- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit. Tenez, il a laissé ça aussi derrière lui … »

La noiraude fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une lettre, celle qu'elle avait trouvée un peu plus tôt. Elle le tendit au roi. Ce dernier la lui arracha presque des mains. Il l'a lu rapidement. Un drôle de sourire étira ses lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien le mettre dans une telle jouissance ?

« Mais c'est fantastique ! S'écria-t-il. C'est l'occasion rêvée ! Roxas ! »

Le prince se tint immédiatement droit sur ses deux pieds, étonné que le Maître du Manoir Oblivion s'adressa à lui.

« Oui, mon Seigneur ?

\- Voilà pour toi une occasion rêvée de conquérir le cœur de ma fille … »

Ansem le Sage se leva, se plaça devant Roxas et lui attrapa les épaules. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui expliqua qu'il n'aura plus aucune autre chance de séduire Naminé après celle-ci. S'il parvenait à la libérer, sans doute parviendrait-il à rapidement gagner une place dans le cœur de sa belle. Cependant, le prince ne semblait pas très emballé par cette idée. En effet, empoté comme il était, il ne serait bon qu'à servir de repas au méchant monstre. Car il devait forcément s'agir d'un méchant monstre. Exactement comme dans les contes de fées.

Xion écoutait également ce que disait le roi au prince. Plus il parlait, plus elle lançait des regards noirs au prince. Pourquoi se devait être à lui d'aller sauver Naminé ?! Il ne la connaissait même pas il y avait quelques heures, alors qu'elle, elle la connaissait depuis bien longtemps ! Avant même l'invention des tomates !

« Et si … Xion y allait à ma place ? »

La noiraude écarquilla grand les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le roi, lui, se contenta de rire.

« Ne dites pas de bêtises, mon garçon. Ce ne sont pas les femmes qui partent à la rescousse des gens dans le besoin ! »

Ansem le Sage se plaça derrière Roxas et lui donna un bon coup de pied aux fesses.

« Et que ça saute ! »

Le blondinet se précipita en direction des grandes portes. Il devait donc chercher son cheval puis s'élancer en direction du fameux volcan.

Xion regardait le prince courir, dépitée. Hors de question que ça soit lui qui aille sauver Naminé !

* * *

Roxas faisait les cents pas dans les écuries du Manoir Oblivion. Il réfléchissait. Devait-il partir, ou bien fuir ? Honnêtement, le prince avait bien compris que Naminé ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais. Seulement, était-ce juste de la laisser aux mains de ce monstre ? En vérité, le jeune homme avait surtout très peur d'y aller.

Son cheval le suivait des yeux. Il se disait : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con ?! Il veut pas se bouger un peu ? C'est pas tout ça, mais j'en ai marre d'être enfermé, moi ! ». Sauf que cela n'a aucune influence sur l'histoire, puisqu'un cheval ne parle pas.

Finalement, le blond s'arrêta et fixa son cheval.

« Je sais ! S'écria-t-il, je vais … »

Il ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Car Roxas venait d'être méchamment assommé par une certaine petite Xion. Jolie petite domestique angélique aux cheveux de jais. On ne saura donc jamais qu'elle a été sa réponse. Combattre ? Fuir ? A vous de décider. Ou, au pire, on s'en fiche complètement.

« Désolé, joli cœur, mais c'est MA princesse ! »

La jeune fille lui lança ensuite le fer à cheval sur la tête avec lequel elle venait de l'assommer. Le prince émergea un instant de son sommeil pour lâcher un « Aïe ! » aiguë puis retomba dans le coma.

Xion se dirigea ensuite vers le destrier de Naminé. Elle y posa délicatement sa selle puis monta sur sa monture. Avec un cri de guerre, la jeune fille sortit des écuries sur le cheval de la princesse. Elle traversa alors le grand pont de pierre qui permettait de séparer le château du reste du royaume. Les treize volcans, dont le numéro 8, se trouvait juste en face.

Tout à coup, comme s'il avait sentit le danger, le cheval se mit à hennir et s'arqua sur ses deux pattes arrière. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Xion au sol. Pour l'animal s'enfuit en direction des écuries.

« Hé ! S'écria la noiraude, les fesses toujours clouées au sol. Reviens espèce de lâche ! »

Mais le cheval continuait sa course, sans l'écouter.

Pestant contre ce dernier, la jeune fille se releva difficilement puis se dirigea vers l'antre du ravisseur de la princesse. Cette perte n'ébranlait aucunement sa foi et sa détermination à retrouver Naminé.

* * *

Attachée à une chaise au dessus d'un volcan – oui, oui c'est normal ! -, Naminé suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide. Elle appelait n'importe qui. Son père, Roxas, Xion, son carnet de dessin, les tomates, son cheval, son lit, sa chambre … Tout et n'importe quoi !

A force de l'entendre brailler sans fin, son ravisseur en vint enfin à se montrer. Il s'agissait d'un homme plutôt grand, très fin, des cheveux en bataille et des yeux verts avec de petits tatouages violets en dessous. (Ouf, c'était long à écrire !)

« Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin ?! »

La princesse ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

« Oui. Je vais me taire, à la fin. »

Et voilà. C'était repartit. Son cerveau disjonctait de nouveau et elle jouait au perroquet.

« Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi je fais ça ? Reprit Axel – car oui, il s'agissait bien d'Axel pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris, c'est-à-dire personne.

\- Je veux en aucun doute savoir pourquoi vous faites ça. »

La blonde restait polie, tout de même. Le rouquin tourna le dos puis croisa les mains derrière lui, à la manière d'un grand méchant.

« C'est très simple. Commença-t-il. Alors que je n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé … »

Axel monologua ainsi pendant une bonne heure environ. Il raconta en détail ses disputes avec Saïx, son meilleur ami mais aussi rival. Il détailla également les nombreuses fois où il s'était pris des râteau – c'est-à-dire des centaines de fois ; et le mot est faible. Le rouquin se plaignit ensuite des rôles ridicules que lui faisait subir l'auteur de cette fanfiction et qu'il se vengera un jour pour cela (Qu'il essaye !). Et il en vint enfin à sa raison principale du pourquoi de ce kidnapping : il voulait juste goûter une de ces tomates qui avaient l'air succulentes !

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Axel remarqua avec étonnement que la princesse avait disparue. Adieu sa rançon contre des tomates bien fraîches ! Comprenant cela, ce dernier se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

* * *

Main dans la main, Xion et Naminé couraient à tout allure en direction opposée du château et du volcan.

« On est assez loin, tu crois ? » Demanda la princesse au bout d'un certain temps.

La noiraude stoppa sa course. Sans pour autant lâcher la main de la blonde.

« Je crois que c'est bon. »

Les deux jeunes filles enlacèrent leurs mains. Elles plongèrent chacune leur regard dans celui de l'autre. Xion fit le premier pas. Elle s'empara des lèvres de sa belle. Naminé répondit à ce baiser. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi elle ne voulait pas de Roxas ?!

« Père n'acceptera jamais notre relation …

\- Alors révolte-toi ! »

La princesse leva les yeux vers sa bien-aimée. Qu'entendait-elle par là ?

« Mais comment ? »

Xion lui tendit une main.

« Enfuis-toi avec moi. »

Naminé accepta immédiatement. Elles reprirent leur route.

* * *

Au final, tout se finit bien pour tout le monde. Ou presque. Si, si, c'est vrai !

Xion et Naminé ont trouvé une petite île désert loin de tout. La princesse n'a donc plus jamais entendu parler de son père. Et cela la combla de joie.

Finalement, après s'être réveillé, Roxas s'est rendu au volcan numéro 8 et a fait la rencontre d'Axel. Le voir en sanglot lui a fait comprendre une chose importante pour lui : il aimait les hommes. Un seul regard sur le rouquin, et il en tomba fou amoureux.

Axel vit donc des jours paisibles avec Roxas. Il apprit également que les tomates n'étaient pas si importantes dans la vie.

Ansem le sage, quant à lui, ne s'inquiétait pas que sa fille ne revenait pas. En fait, il n'en avait rien à faire. Cependant, il fut assassiné par sa reine tomate et celle-ci prit le pouvoir du royaume. Sauf que son règne n'a pas duré, car Roxas et Axel sont venu prendre le pouvoir suite à l'annonce de la mort du roi. Puis la reine tomate se fit déguster en place publique par Axel suite à son coup d'état.

Retenez bien une chose les enfants : les tomates cherchent à prendre le pouvoir.

* * *

 ** _Eh bien voilà ! J'espère vous avoir fait rire - même sourire - avec cet fanfiction ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)_**


End file.
